


The Hating Game

by philatos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Juzen, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, hyumin, only they aren't exactly friends lol, these tags omg, under negotiated kink, zumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “You can deny it but I see you, Zen. Especially when you insist on challenging me at every turn. Both on the messenger and in real life. The part of you that emerges almost every time you look at me.”“Do I look like I want to strangle you?”“No,” said Jumin. “More like you want me to hold you down andtake you.”Hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, this took forever and a day to finish. And to think this started as an excuse to write some JuZen sin but it somehow got a life of its own and turned into this...
> 
> (Tbh I kinda forgot about this fic until I found it in my drafts a while back &; I'm still not sure if I should continue with this AU, so leave me a comment if you want more :D )
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyyyy
> 
> EDIT: @[simarlin](http://simarlin.tumblr.com) is an angel sent from JuZen heaven cos she drew some amazing art for this fic. Check it out [**here**](http://simarlin.tumblr.com/post/165218801388/heheh-ink-sketch-of-a-scene-from-the-hating-game)

 

“ _I think that’s the last one. Alright then, that’s a wrap. Good job everyone!_ ”

 

Zen exhaled a sigh of relief as the director of the photoshoot _finally_ called out those words. He’d been up since 5am that day for this brutally long catalogue shoot and he was exhausted beyond belief. After quickly thanking the staff, he practically ran to his dressing room, intending to collapse in his chair and not move for the next few years or so.

 

Unfortunately, fate had other plans in store for him that day.

 

Opening the door, he was greeted with a sight that was both familiar and unbearably unwelcome.

 

"What do you want?" asked Zen scathingly. Honestly out of all the people he'd want to meet in his dressing room after a daylong shoot, he could say with a clear conscience that Jumin certainly didn't make the top five. Or ten. Or one hundred.

 

Jumin remained unperturbed by Zen's obvious irritation, slipping his phone into his pocket after finishing off a quick text. "That's hardly anyway to greet the person responsible for getting you this job Zen. Is this how you behave with all of your superiors?"

 

"No, since none of them make it their life's mission to piss me off as much as you do."

 

"Really?" said Jumin, cracking the slightest hint of a smirk. "I'm honoured to be the first then."

 

"Whatever." Zen moved past him to reach his dressing table, taking his time with his routine. Maybe if he just ignored him, Jumin would get bored and leave before he did, saving him from having to spend a single aggravating moment longer in his presence than necessary.

 

"Zen, I understand that this is your last appointment for today?”

 

Zen groaned internally, silently asking any gods that might be listening what he did to deserve this. “Yes.” he replied shortly. “And before you say anything, you should know that I intend to go home and sleep for the next decade or so, so if you would excuse me-”

 

“I have made dinner reservations, and you shall be joining me.” interrupted Jumin, much to Zen’s displeasure. “Don’t bother coming up with an excuse,” he said, as Zen opened his mouth to protest. “I distinctly remember you telling me that you’d pay me back for landing you this job. Well, I am here to collect.”

 

Zen blinked slowly, staring unbelievingly at the man in front of him. “You want me to go to dinner with you in exchange for you getting me this job?”

 

“Yes,” answered Jumin. “It’s not a complicated request.”

 

“Right well, I understand that,” said Zen, trying to deal with the situation at hand without strangling the man in front of him. “What I don’t understand is, _why_?”

 

“Why not?” said Jumin infuriatingly calmly. Before Zen could even respond, he continued “Zen you’re making this more difficult than it needs to be, and frankly I do not have time for this, our reservation is in half an hour. I’ll be in the car, Driver Kim is waiting”

 

“I haven’t agreed to this!”

 

“Yes, but you will,” said Jumin, using the no nonsense tone he probably used when closing billion dollar business deals. “I’ll see you in five.”  And with that, he promptly turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

 

“Bastard,” muttered Zen under his breath. “Where does he get off, ordering me around like one of his assistants?” He had half a mind to simply leave Jumin hanging. The image of him fuming alone in his limo was really quite tempting, but after thinking it over for a bit, he grudgingly conceded. If nothing else, he would get a free dinner out of this, and doing this definitely beat modelling for his accursed cat food line. If Jumin somehow got some perverse pleasure out of it as a result, well then it was no skin off his back.

 

Grabbing his coat, he made his way out to the front, where true to his word, he found a sleek black limo, looking rather out of place in the dingy carpark. Opening the door, he slid inside, closing the door with a bit more force than necessary.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not doing this for you.”

 

“Most people say ‘hello’”

 

“Well I’m not one of your lackeys, and I don’t particularly want to be here, so you’re just gonna have to go without it this time.”

 

“And there’s that attitude again,” said Jumin coolly, while tapping away at his phone. “I really hope you don’t treat your clients like this. Your pretty face can only take you so far.”  

 

“Like you’re one to talk, Sir I’m-only-nice-to people-I-can-use.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to Zen. I’m perfectly civil to everyone I encounter. I took etiquette clas-”

 

“Yeah yeah I know Mr Trust Fund, but I don’t mean that. Your manners might be perfect, but that doesn’t change the fact that you still look like you think you’re better than everyone else.”

 

“Well I can’t help that other people’s own insecurities now can I?” said Jumin, looking unperturbed. “I certainly do not think myself better than most people, but if that’s what they see it’s not my problem.”  
  
“You’re impossible.” said Zen, turning away. God, how could someone so successful be so removed from the rest of the world. “Where are you even taking me?”

 

“You wouldn’t know it.”

 

Calmly willing himself to not strangle the man sitting across him, Zen took several deep breaths as he stared out the window, choosing to spend the rest of the ride in a preferable, albeit uncomfortable, silence.

 

As the car pulled to a stop, Zen barely suppressed a groan.

 

“Oh come now Zen,” said Jumin noticing Zen’s grimace. “At least try to enjoy yourself. Or act like you are, I don’t really care either way.”

 

“You really are an asshole, you know that?” grumbled Zen as he got out of the car.

 

“So you keep reminding me,” said Jumin closing the door behind Zen. “After you.”

 

* * *

 

 

To Zen’s surprise dinner wasn’t entirely an unpleasant affair. The restaurant Jumin picked out was surprisingly toned down from the overly lavish display of wealth he expected from the older man. And Jumin himself remained almost unnaturally civil, making small talk by asking Zen about his projects and remarking on the activities of the rest of the RFA. It wasn’t long until Zen’s previously raised defences were slowly lowered and he found himself actually enjoying Jumin’s company.

 

In retrospect he really should have known that it wouldn’t last.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “Excuse me?” said Zen, 100% sure he misheard him.

 

 

"Don't make me say it more than necessary Zen." said Jumin, cracks beginning to appear on his cool exterior for the first time that evening. "As infuriating as you are, I can’t help but find myself…attracted to you. On a solely physical level of course”

 

Zen tried to speak but no words would come. Jumin Han, the man who often drove him to his wits end ever since he joined the RFA just said that he was attracted to him? He half expected a hidden camera crew to jump out at them at any moment, but no Jumin would never agree to such a base prank. Or would he? At this point, anything seemed more believable than the situation he was currently in.

 

“You- you what?” he choked out.

 

“I really hate repeating myself Hyun, but I'll make an exception considering the circumstances.” Jumin took a deep breath before continuing, as though steeling himself for what he was about to say. “Recently I’ve discovered that I hold a certain level of attraction towards you and to put it quite simply, it annoys me. Do not get me wrong, I still find your behaviour innately irritating as always but for some reason, I can’t help but desire you.”

 

“You.... are joking right?” said Zen weakly.

 

“I wish I was,” muttered Jumin as he stared down into his wine glass, swirling the remaining dregs around aimlessly. “This is hardly ideal for me. I don’t quite understand it myself so don’t bother trying to.”

 

Zen wanted to say something but he had no idea what. Jumin meanwhile went silent, mouth set in a flat line, perhaps regretting even saying anything at all.

 

“I really don’t want to ask but,” began Zen uncertainly. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“You wanted to know why I asked you to have dinner with me, so there you have it. It would have been unfair to you to hide the true reason behind this.”

 

“I knew something was up, but this is just…” he trailed off, leaning back in his chair. “Honestly, I don’t really know what to say.”

 

 “I do have another proposition for you. I-”

 

Zen held a finger up, stopping Jumin in the middle of his sentence before finishing off the rest of his wine in one swig. “Ok, go on.”

 

The corner of Jumin’s eye twitched slightly before he said, “Come home with me.”

 

There was a brief pause as Zen focused all his energy on not choking on his spit. “You’re fucking with me now, aren’t you?” he finally said.

 

Jumin smirked. “Well-”

 

“Don’t say it.” he hissed, glaring at the man in front of him. “Just what kind of guy do you take me for? Do I look that easy? That I’d just sleep with any man that asked, least of all, you?” 

 

“You misunderstand Hyun,” said Jumin, his infuriatingly calm exterior still in place. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think there was any chance of success. In fact, I’ve suspected this for a while now.”

 

“Suspected what?”

 

“That you feel the same way.”

 

Zen growled under his breath, heart pounding. “You don’t know shit.”

 

“Oh? Then tell me I’m wrong. Tell me that you haven’t thought about it before.”

 

“Thought of what?” exclaimed Zen. “Me and you? I’ve always said that you’re disconnected from reality but this just fucking proves it.”

 

“You can deny it but I see you, Zen. Especially when you insist on challenging me at every turn. Both on the messenger and in real life. The part of you that emerges when you look at me.”

 

“Do I look like I want to strangle you?”

 

“No,” said Jumin. “More like you want me to hold you down and _take you.”_

Zen opened his mouth to say something, but no words came.

 

“Speechless already?”

 

“No, I just can’t believe you’ve deluded yourself into thinking that I have any feelings for you whatsoever.”

 

“Don’t be childish, I said nothing about anything as messy as feelings. This would simply be a process to sate our base needs. But of course, this is merely a proposition. If I in fact misjudged the whole situation, you’re more than welcome to decline and we’ll say no more about it. If I’m right however…”

 

Zen inhaled as he tried to keep track of his racing thoughts. Jumin had just presented him with an out. He could get up and leave right now and never look back and everything would be as it was before. And yet… a masochistic part of him that he didn’t even know existed raised its head.

 

“If I did say yes, and mind you, this is just a hypothetical if,” said Zen, hardly believing that he was even asking him this. “What happens then?”

 

“Well,” answered Jumin, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “We’d skip dessert and then I’d take you back to mine where I would intend to indulge in a different kind of sweet. Hypothetically of course,” he smiled.

 

“Do you even hear yourself?” asked Zen weakly.  

 

“What I’m not hearing is your decision Hyun,” said Jumin firmly. “Yes or no, it’s that simple.”

 

Zen closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, hardly able to fully comprehend his situation. The answer should be clear to him, the sane part of his mind screaming at him to say no. And yet, there was a part of him, a part that he thought he kept well hidden, even from himself. The part that wanted, no, _needed_ , _the_ type of challenge that Jumin was presenting to him on a silver platter. Jumin saw right through him, moving past all the walls that he’d put up that hid this side of him from the world.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I said alright,” repeated Zen, trying not to think too much about what he was saying.

 

“Interesting,” said Jumin, eyes glinting in the ambient lighting of the restaurant. “To be honest, this was a gamble for me, but it looks like it paid off.”

 

“Don’t make me regret this,” said Zen lowly.

 

“Trust me,” said Jumin with a satisfied grin that looked entirely too at home on his face as he motioned to a waiter for the check. “You won’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

 The ride to Jumin’s penthouse was spent in silence, both men avoiding the others eyes. Zen’s nails tapped nervously on the car door, fingers unconsciously playing with the window switch as he tried not to think too much about what he was doing.  Jumin remained unperturbed, focused entirely on his phone, no doubt adding to Jaehee’s never ending workload.

 

As Driver Kim eventually pulled up to the complex, Jumin switched off his phone and turned to Zen.  
  
“I should tell you now that you are under no obligation to stay. If you are uncomfortable or change your mind at any time, you are welcome to leave,” he said as Driver Kim opened his door.

 

Zen nodded. “Got it.”

 

The walk up was uneventful, save from the number of C&R bodyguards that lingered around the lobby and near the lifts.

 

“Bit of an overkill now that the hacker nonsense is cleared up, don’t you think?” said Zen.

 

“The security of this building isn’t a laughing matter Hyun,” said Jumin. “Better safe than sorry.”

 

“Sure, ok,” shrugged Zen. A thought then came to him. “They’re… reliable right? I don’t need the tabloids to know about this.”

 

“You needn’t worry, I wouldn’t have hired them if they weren’t.” answered Jumin as they walked into a lift. “I too have a reputation to keep up, you know.”

 

The lift carried them up to the highest floor before coming to a smooth halt. Before the door could open however Zen was struck with another more alarming thought.

 

“Wait!” he yelled, jamming the ‘close door’ button repeatedly.

 

“What now?” asked Jumin, tone slightly tinged with irritation.

 

“I can’t go in.”

 

“Hm, I figured you’d back out eventually,” he said, sounding almost disappointed. “No matter, I’ll just send you dow-“

 

“No it’s not that. I literally can’t go in.”

 

“You’re making no sense.”

 

“Your damn furball! I’m allergic remember?”

 

“Ah, that won’t be a concern. I parted with dear Elizabeth for today in preparation for tonight. She’s with Assistant Kang right now and I had the maid thoroughly vacuum the place so there shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“You really prepared for this, didn’t you, you overconfident bastard? muttered Zen. “There was always the chance I would have said no, you know”

 

“As I said before,” said Jumin as the elevator doors opened. “Better safe than sorry.”

 

Zen stepped in first, his breath escaping him as he took in the grandeur of Jumin’s penthouse. His closet of a flat could barely compare to it, hell even the foyer looked bigger than his entire place.

 

His wonder didn’t last long however, as the minute Jumin closed the door behind him, Zen found himself pinned to the wall.

 

“Bastard! What are you-” Zen’s shouts of indignation were silenced by Jumin’s lips on his own, his arms pinned firmly to his sides by the other’s steel grip.

 

“I’ll ask you again,” panted Jumin, breaking the kiss, if it could be called that. “Are you sure about this? Whatever experiences you may have had in the past, I can assure you, my needs are quite different. I want to own you, to make you submit to me tonight. If you’re not comfortable with that, tell me now.”

 

Zen gasped softly, any lingering feelings of hesitance in his body rapidly evaporating, only to be replaced with a quickly growing feeling of arousal. No one had ever handled him that roughly before, and shockingly, Zen found himself being turned on quicker than he’d ever been before in his life.

 

“Try me,” he said, scarlet eyes issuing an unmistakeable challenge to the older man as he ground his hips against him.

 

Jumin growled under his breath, pulling Zen’s head back by his hair as he reconnected their lips together in a searing, violent kiss. “Pay attention to me and only me,” he growled under his breath as he nosed his way down Zen’s neck, the hand in his hair slowly releasing it from its tie. “I’m a jealous man Hyun, and I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

 

“I’m not, ah-!” he broke off with a moan as Jumin bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. “I’m not _yours_ ,” he sneered.

 

“True,” Jumin conceded. “But tonight, right here, right now, you are. As I promised, you may leave if this does not suit you, of course,” he said, pulling back to look Zen directly in the eye, almost daring him to leave.

 

After a few seconds, Zen looked away, defeated. As much as his mind hated the man before him, his body clearly didn’t, evident by the rapidly increasing tightness of his jeans.

 

“Nothing to say?” said Jumin with mock surprise, smirking at Zen’s sudden silence. “Shall I continue then?”

 

Zen gritted his teeth as he gave the slightest of nods, wanting nothing more than to punch him in his stupid(ly attractive) smirking face. Well, _almost_ nothing more. If Jumin stopped now, he might start begging, and he was not going to give that bastard the satisfaction.    

 

“Not good enough. Ask me again.” he said, eyes glinting with amusement.

 

Zen really was going to kill him after this, he was sure of it.

 

“Please,” he said, before taking a deep breath and locking away what remained of his shredded pride. “Don’t stop.”

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” he murmured, fingers almost gently carding through Zen’s hair. “Now,” his grip tightened, yanking Zen’s head back and exposing more of his neck. “I’m going to make you _beg_ me to own you.”

 

Before Zen could even react, Jumin had slammed him against a wall, quickly sealing their lips together in a rough bruising kiss. Zen’s gasp of surprise was swiftly swallowed by Jumin’s eager mouth, allowing him access which Jumin immediately took advantage of, aggressively invading the other’s mouth with his tongue. Zen could barely keep up with him, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Jumin was relentless, barely giving Zen a moment to breathe as he took his mouth over and over again.

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Jumin certainly knew what he was doing. While he initially expected the other to be cold and emotionless in everything he did, including sex, this did not seem to be the case. Passion infused every movement he made, from the way his lips greedily claimed Zen’s own, to the way his arms pulled the other flush to him, not even letting a millimetre of space come between them. Zen couldn’t stop the small moans that left his mouth as Jumin moved downwards, teeth scraping at his neck.

 

“N-No marks,” mumbled Zen, trying to remember how to breathe.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll only leave them where I can see.” murmured the dark haired man. “That way, you’ll remember that you were mine.”

 

Zen’s snarky reply died on his tongue as Jumin’s hand slid down to palm at the front of his pants.

 

“Someone seems eager. Has it been a while or do you usually get this way from just kissing?”

 

“I'd hardly call this ‘just kissing’,” said Zen, pulling Jumin’s hips to his and grinding against the growing bulge there. “And I might ask you the same thing.”

 

“Don’t make me gag you so soon Hyun,” said Jumin, an undercurrent of something dangerous lurking in his tone, making Zen’s legs feel like jelly. “I’d prefer to hear your pretty sounds while I fuck you senseless.”

 

“Well you’d best get on with it then,” countered Zen, the light of challenge glinting in his eyes, as he leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Or am I too much for Mr. Trust Fund to handle?”

 

Jumin growled, pupils fully blown with pure unadulterated lust as he yanked Zen away from the wall by his collar before dragging him into the bedroom. Pushing him against the door, he was on him immediately, tearing the other's shirt off, sending buttons flying across the room.

 

“Oi! That was new you basta-”

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” said Jumin before shutting Zen up with another devouring kiss, hands possessively running down his chest, nails scraping the surface of his skin sending pleasurable tingles down Zen’s spine. His mouth was on his neck again, teeth teasingly grazing over his pulse point, causing the other to gasp. When he had his fill, Jumin pulled back, need burning in his eyes.

 

“On your knees.” he commanded, slowly undoing his belt, eyes fixed on the other, daring him to display the slightest hint of defiance.

 

Zen inhaled sharply, lust spiking through him at Jumin’s sharply ordered command. While part of him considered making Jumin work for it a little more, the dark look in his eyes had him dropping to his knees in a heartbeat.

 

Jumin smiled, but there was no mirth in it, only lust. “Good boy.”

 

Zen moaned at the praise, head resting against Jumin’s thigh. He was painfully hard, needing more than the limited friction provided by his jeans. As he snaked a hand down to pull out his throbbing arousal, Jumin grabbed his hands placing them on his hips.

 

“Did I say that you could touch yourself?” he said, yanking at Zen’s hair. “I don’t think so. Now, get to work.”

 

Zen shivered as he shakily undid Jumin’s trousers, pulling out his impressive length. It had been some time since he’d done this and his partner had been nowhere near as intimidating as Jumin. Taking a deep breath, he slowly closed his lips around the head, giving small kitten licks, almost nervously licking up the pre cum that oozed out of the tip.

 

Jumin let out a pleased sound, hand running through Zen’s hair almost fondly.

 

“Harder…”

 

“Hmm?” Jumin looked down to see a flush on Zen's cheeks as he ran his lips over Jumin's shaft. “You like _this_?” He punctuated his sentence with a sharp pull on the silver locks, causing the other man to whimper.

 

“Yes.” he whispered, barely audible.

 

“I can't hear you. Speak up.”

 

“Yes!” Zen cried out, craving that mix of pain and pleasure.

 

“Very good.” purred Jumin, rewarding him with another yank. “I might be able to train you yet.”

 

Zen moaned at the pain, ignoring the tears beginning to prick at his eyes as he worked on getting more and more of Jumin's massive member into his mouth.

 

“Who knew you'd be such a whore?” murmured Jumin, just loud enough for Zen to hear him. “Imagine if your fans knew how much of a cockslut you really are.”

 

Zen could only whimper, the harsh words turning him on more than he'd admit. He continued bobbing his head, stamping down his gag reflex even as Jumin’s cock hit the back of his throat. When he’d finally taken him all the way to the hilt, he looked up, locking eyes with Jumin as he moaned around his length, expecting the other to hold him there..

 

But instead, Jumin pulled Zen off his cock, roughly pulling him up to connect their lips together in another messy kiss. The taller man groaned at the taste of himself on the other’s tongue, hands greedily tearing his remaining clothes off his body, needing to see him bare and desperate for him. Breaking the kiss, Jumin pulled back to whisper in his ear, his breathy voice making the other shiver.

 

“On the bed, hands and knees.”

 

Zen was quick to comply, nearly tripping over himself as he fell onto Jumin’s king size. He got into position, unable to resist grinding on the mattress, the friction feeling like heaven on his neglected arousal.

 

“Hurry the fuck up,” he gritted out.

 

“I’ll fuck you when I please, slut.” said Jumin, retrieving a bottle of lube and some condoms from his desk, throwing them onto the bed. “You look good like this.” he remarked, while languidly removing his remaining clothes. “Maybe I’ll tie you up like this, stick a vibrator up your ass and leave you like that for a few hours hm?”

 

“You wouldn't fucking dare.”

 

Jumin's eyebrow twitched before he delivered a quick slap to Zen's ass.

 

“Ow! What the fu-”

 

Jumin pushed Zen's head down onto the mattress, effectively cutting him off as he rubbed a lubed up finger around his rim.

 

“Your mouth is getting quite tiresome. Be a dear and remind me to purchase a gag for you tomorrow.” He slipped a finger past his entrance, causing Zen to let out a muffled moan. “Red, I think. It’ll bring out your pretty eyes.”

 

After a while, Jumin released his hold on Zen, enjoying the way the other was still fully hard even as he drank in the lungful’s of air he had been denied. Slipping another finger inside him, he began thoroughly stretching him out, even as the lust within him wanted to forgo careful preparation in favour of simply impaling the silver haired beauty on his cock. He began scissoring his fingers, savouring the other’s cries as he begged and pleaded for more.

 

Zen moaned needily as the dark haired man slowly inched a third finger into him, taking his own fucking time to prepare him. Unable to take anymore teasing, he pushed his hips back onto the fingers moving in and out of him, desperately begging for more.

 

“Come on, _come on_ Jumin.” he gasped, clenching down on him “Stop fucking around!”

 

Jumin exhaled heavily at the sight of Zen fucking himself on his fingers, so free of his inhibitions. He felt what remained of his self-control rapidly fraying, wanting nothing more than to mark his claim on the man under him. Pulling out his fingers, he leaned over the other man to grab a condom from his bedside drawer, opening it and sliding it over his throbbing length. Lining his cock up with Zen’s hole, he teasingly rubbing the head of it outside his rim.

 

“J-Jumin, hurry up-”

 

“What do you want Zen?”

 

“What?”

“You heard me. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Fucking die you bastard, stop playing around.” said Zen through gritted teeth, refusing to give in.

 

“Just say it Zen,” he breathed into his ear, causing the other to shiver. “I know you want to. It’s just four little words. Here, repeat after me.” he smirked. “Please. Fuck. Me. Jumin.” he said, punctuating each word with a shallow thrust, barely penetrating him before pulling back.   

 

Zen whined, feeling his hole involuntarily clench around Jumin as he pulled back. Fuck, he needed this, and if it meant sacrificing what was left of his pride, then so be it.

 

“Please,” he whispered, cheeks burning.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Please fuck me Jumin.”

 

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” said Jumin, stroking Zen’s hair. “And how could I possibly refuse such a request?”

 

Gripping Zen’s hips, Jumin buried himself in his tight welcoming heat in one fluid motion. Zen screamed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he began adjusting to the raw burn of the intrusion.

 

“What the fuck Jumin!” he hissed, burying his face in his pillow.

“I’m only doing what you asked.”

 

“Well wait a fucking minute, it’s been awhile.”

 

“Fine.” exhaled Jumin as he held himself still, allowing Zen to adjust to his girth. God, the welcoming heat surrounding his cock was so addictive. The way Zen clenched around him made him almost dizzy with pleasure, and he wanted nothing more than to simply fuck into him without mercy.

 

“Can I move now?” he asked shakily after a few moments had passed.

 

Zen nodded, fisting his hands in the blankets as he prepared for what was to come.

 

“Good.”  

 

Jumin pulled all the way out, leaving only the tip inside him, before slamming his entire length back into Zen, forcing a strangled gasp out of him. Gripping his hips so tightly, there’d definitely be bruises later, Jumin began with an unforgiving pace, slamming into the other with each thrust.

 

Zen could only hold onto his pillow like a lifeline as Jumin plowed into him. Pain and pleasure coursed through his body, indistinguishable from each other. Moans freely flowed from his lips, punctuated by the occasional scream when Jumin hit his sweet spot directly. He couldn’t stop clenching around the delicious pressure within him, drooling slightly as Jumin’s cock rubbed over all his sensitive spots.  Melting into a puddle of wanton need, Zen began pushing his hips back to meet Jumin’s thrusts, wanting him to go even deeper inside.

 

“If only you could see yourself,” panted Jumin. “Fucking yourself on me like a common slut. It’s fucking hot.” Getting an idea, Jumin pulled out of him. Before Zen could whine at the loss, Jumin had flipped them around so Zen was straddling his hips.  
  
“Ride me.”

 

Too keyed up to protest, Zen quickly positioned himself, ecstasy filling his features as he sunk down onto the dark haired man’s cock. Jumin groaned, fingers coming up to grip at his hips harshly, and nails digging into the unmarked flesh.

 

Zen gasped, the slight pain spurring him on as he rode Jumin faster and faster, slamming his hips down on the other’s thighs. It was as if electricity crackled through his veins, each thrust sending him closer and closer to heaven. Unable to take it any longer, he began stroking his dripping erection to the rhythm of his movements, as incoherent moans fell from his lips.

 

Jumin could not tear his eyes away from the man above him, silver hair framing his face, hips undulating as he fucked himself on his body while pleasuring himself.

 

“Fuck, I’m close.” he gasped, his rhythm getting erratic. “God, I- I’m gonna ah-” his voice drew out into a frustrated whine as Jumin’s hand curled around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off any chance of his release.

 

“No,” he growled. “Not till I say so.”

 

Zen keened, hips still rocking back onto Jumin’s dick. “Bastard,” he gasped. “Let me come!”

 

Jumin remained mostly silent, thrusting up into Zen rhythmically, paying no heed to his broken pleas. Zen could only hold onto his hips, manicured nails biting half-moon indentations in the skin there as Jumin used him for his own pleasure.

 

“Do you want to come?” he asked after a few more minutes of this treatment.

 

Zen, beyond overstimulated at that point, could only nod desperately, tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

 

“Use your words Zen,”

 

Zen’s head tilted back, eyes screwed shut as his lips uttered breathless moans. “Please,” he said finally, mind fully focused on his own release. “Please let me come.”

 

Jumin inhaled sharply at that, pupils dilating further as released Zen’s cock. “Then come,” he said, words laced with lust.

 

At the sharply uttered command, Zen’s body went taut as a bowstring, silver head tossed back as he screamed through his long delayed climax, pearly strings of his release dirtying both his and Jumin’s bare torsos. Jumin bit back a groan, his dark eyes fixated on Zen as he convulsed above him, his inner muscles gripping onto his cock in a way that was almost painful. Gripping his already bruised hips firmly, he thrust upwards one final time, a medley of curses escaping his lips as he shot his release inside Zen’s pliant body.

 

A few moments passed in silence, as both men lay atop each other, still catching their breath both slightly unsure if what they just did actually happened.

 

Zen was the first to speak, breaking the steadily drawing out silence with a quiet cough. “Fuck,” he muttered, gingerly getting off Jumin and flopping down onto the bed, a soreness beginning to bloom across his body.

 

Jumin cleared his throat awkwardly as he got up, wrinkling his nose at the drying mess on his abdomen. “You’re welcome to stay the night.” he said, removing and tying up the used condom before walking towards the en-suite. “I can have the guest room prepared for you?”  
  
“No, no I should leave.” said Zen hastily. “I have an early start tomorrow.”

 

“If you’re certain then,” said Jumin throwing him a damp towel as he emerged from the bathroom. “If you want I could call Driver Kim. It’s really the least I could do after-”

 

“It’s fine, really.” cut in Zen abruptly. “I’ll get a cab.”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

The silence between them stretched uncomfortably as Zen got dressed, looking at everything but the other man in the room. “I’d um, appreciate it if this stayed between us.”

 

“I don’t plan on having any knowledge of this… _encounter_ leaving the room, if that’s what you’re worried about.” said Jumin coolly. “I too have an image to maintain and sleeping with semi-famous musical actors will do nothing to help it.”

 

“Must you always be such an ass?” hissed Zen as he got up, wincing slightly at the pain that twinged in his lower abdomen. “I’ll see myself out.”

 

“Close the door properly on your way out.” called out Jumin as Zen stalked off, picking up his jacket where it lay discarded on the hallway floor. Too annoyed to dignify him with a proper response, Zen simply walked out, sure to slam the door behind him.

 

Once he made it to the entrance, he quickly hailed a cab, avoiding eye contact with the string of identical looking bodyguards that flanked the entrance of Jumin’s entirely too fancy building. The ride home passed in a blur, the sparkling city lights lost to Zen as he stared out the window unseeingly, flashes from earlier replaying in his mind over and over. If someone had told him a day ago, that he’d willingly sleep with Jumin fucking Han of all people, and enjoy it, he’d have laughed in their face.

 

He certainly wasn’t laughing now.

 

Pulling out his phone, he stared at the messenger app, flicking through the chats that he’d missed. 707 was teasing Yoosung again and MC seemed to have joined in on it. What would they think if they found out what he and Jumin were up to earlier? Luciel would never let him live it down, that’s for sure. Shuddering at the thought, he closed the app and then his eyes, willing himself not to think about it further.

 

Soon enough he found himself back at his apartment, staring up at the ceiling from his bed. His body could barely hold himself up when he stumbled inside, flopping down onto his bed almost immediately.

 

Burying his face in his pillow, he replayed the events of the day in his mind, hardly believing how they unfolded. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head, he willed himself to banish all thoughts of the raven haired man from his mind.

 

But before the bliss of sleep could take him, his phone lit up, an annoying beacon of light in the darkness of his room.

 

Thank you for tonight, it was,” Zen could practically feel the pause as Jumin struggled to find the right word to describe their encounter. “ _Acceptable_.”

 

“Asshole.” muttered Zen. Only someone like Jumin Han would be able to make a one night stand sound something like a business deal.

 

His fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to say. As much as that asshole deserved it, Zen couldn’t bring himself to be so rude as to simply ignore him.

 

“Yeah, thanks. I guess this makes us what, rivals with benefits now?” he typed, internally cringing at his response even as he sent it off.

 

A minute of silence followed, as Zen imagined the million different ways Jumin would react to his text, the most entertaining of which involved him choking on the red wine he was undoubtedly sipping in bed.

 

“This was a one-time thing.” came Jumin’s response, jolting Zen out of his reverie.

 

“Ï know, I know, I was just kidding with you, jeez.”

 

“Your jokes are in terrible taste. And we are hardly _rivals,_ don't flatter yourself.”

 

“God, you’re annoying. I’m turning off the app after this, so good night, I guess.”

 

Once he sent that last message off, Zen, true to his word switched off his phone and closed his eyes. As unexpected as his encounter was, Zen couldn't deny that that had been the best sex he’d had in months, maybe years.

 

Just why the fuck did it have to be with Jumin fucking Han of all people?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Weren't you the one saying that last time was a one time thing?"
> 
> "Yes well, apparently I miscalculated," said Jumin at least having the decency to look slightly sheepish. "I realized that I've been ignoring those needs of mine for far too long and now that they've been reawakened I find myself unable to stem them _manually_ , for lack of a better word."
> 
> "Too much info," said Zen, beyond mortified. 
> 
> Jumin looked unimpressed. "I had my dick up your ass a few days ago and now you're acting shy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out but if I didn't publish it soon, it would have ended up in my drafts for another 10 years so yeah... Hope ya'll enjoy anyways!

"Cut the music!" yelled out the director. "Zen!" he called, jolting Zen out of his thoughts. "Get your head out of the clouds!"  
  
"Sorry!" he said, scrambling to find his lines. "Won't happen again!"  
  
"It better not. That's your third slip up today."  
  
"I know, sorry. Can we start from the top?"

 

* * *

 

After another disastrous rehearsal, Zen’s increasingly annoyed director called for a break, sending a venom filled look in his direction before stalking out of the studio. Zen sighed, rubbing at his temples. He really needed to get it together if he wanted to keep this part.

 

He cursed at himself. Why was he thinking about that night now of all times? It had been a week since that day, and a not a day passed where that night didn't flit through his brain like an unwelcome visitor. It wasn’t like he wasn’t stressed out enough already, and now his traitorous brain decides to bombard him with memories of Jumin holding him... kissing him... _fucking hi-_

 

He stopped that train of thought immediately, knowing it wouldn’t lead to anywhere good. Pulling out his phone, he switched it on, hoping to distract himself by talking to anyone but Jumin on the messenger. Unfortunately, fate once again had other plans for him, as he was greeted with a list of missed calls from none other than the man himself. Before he could even delete them, another call came through, his ringtone echoing loudly across the studio. Nearly dropping his phone in his haste to shut it off, he ended up answering it.  
  
"What do you want?" he hissed, glancing around quickly, making sure that no one was nearby.  
  
"No need to be so hostile."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just really busy with work and now I have to deal with you calling me like 10 times? What’s wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh don't be so dramatic." said Jumin dismissively. "I need to see you."  
  
"Fuck off, I've had enough of you for a while."  
  
"Please Zen, it's important."  
  
Zen blinked in surprise. "Wow you actually said 'please'."  
  
"It's called being polite," huffed Jumin. "Are you free for coffee at about 1?"  
  
Zen glanced at his watch. "Yeah, I should be."  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up. You're at the rehearsal studio right?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"What now?" said Jumin sounding exasperated.  
  
"I'll just meet you wherever. No need to pick me up. Your car attracts way too much attention and you know, people will talk if we're seen together too much."  
  
"I suppose you have a point. Fine then. Meet me at Cafe Bal by 1. You can look up the address, don't be late."  
  
Before Zen could say anything, the line went dead.  
  
"Unbelievable," muttered Zen, silencing his phone. What the fuck did he want with him now? It wasn't like he wasn't already assaulted by thoughts of Jumin Han on a much more regular basis than he would have liked, but now the man wanted to talk to him about god knows what? The whole situation was beyond infuriating.  
  
But if he was being perfectly honest with himself, his traitorous curiosity was once again, peaked. Was Jumin equally bothered by thoughts of that night? Why else would he even want to see Zen so suddenly?

 

Only one way to find out, he guessed.

 

* * *

 

  
The morning flew by and soon enough he found himself on his motorcycle, on his way to meet Jumin. He cursed internally as he ran into yet another backed up street, courtesy of the weekday lunchtime rush. It would be just like Jumin to pick a cafe that was as far away as possible from Zen’s studio. If he was late to practice because of this, he'd scream.

 

When he eventually arrived, he wasn't surprised to see an extremely out of place black limo parked nearby, attracting the looks of many a passer by. Yeah there was no way he'd stay out of the tabloids if he kept riding in that thing. Congratulating himself on his ability to think ahead, he stepped inside the cafe, scanning the area.

 

He spotted him almost immediately, at the far end of the shop, somehow managing to stand out even with the multitude of suit-wearing customers inside. That pompous aura of his was unmistakable, even as he sat poring over a pile of boring looking reports.

Stalking over to his table, Zen loudly pulled out the vacant chair opposite him, prompting Jumin to finally look up.

 

“Ah,” he said, putting his pen down and gathering his papers together. “Finally. I was wondering if you were even planning to show up.”

 

“Traffic was hell,” said Zen, sitting down. “You’d better have a good reason for dragging me all the way out here. And make it quick, I don’t have much time.”

 

“Must you always be so rude?”

 

“Look who’s talking,” snapped Zen. “Wait for a minute, I’m gonna order something.”

 

“No need, I did so already. It should arrive in a moment”

 

Zen glared at him. “Will you stop making decisions for me already, you bastard? It’s getting annoying.”

 

“No need to get testy. I just happen to know your coffee order. Two shots of espresso with milk, no sugar, right?”

 

Zen stared. “How… how did you?”

 

“You’re extremely predictable and you’re not one to deviate from your typical order, which I happened to remember from the last RFA meeting. But enough of that, you said you were in a hurry so it would be rude of me to keep you here longer than necessary. Let’s get to business?”

 

“Fine, whatever.” muttered Zen, suddenly exhausted. “What do you want?”

 

Jumin looked up eyes fixed on Zen’s own. “It’s about that night.”

 

Zen inhaled deeply, looking away from Jumin’s piercing stare. He knew it. He knew that’s what this whole thing was about. There was no other reason Jumin of all people would drag him out here so suddenly. The rich prick probably wanted to buy his silence or some shit like that, knowing him.

 

Before he could speak, a cheery looking waitress popped up at their table, setting down their coffee with a smile. Zen picked up his cup, still in a bit of a daze as he sipped at it.

 

“And?” he finally said, once they were alone again.

 

“Well,” began Jumin. “I’m unaware if you’re facing the same problem as I, in fact it’s rather unlikely considering the level of vitriol you hold against me. But,” he paused, looking into his cup. “To be perfectly honest with you, I can’t stop thinking about that night.”

 

Zen swallowed thickly. “Excuse me?”

 

“That night. I… enjoyed it far more than I expected. So much so that it keeps popping up in my mind at most inopportune moments. Extremely distracting”

 

Of all the things Zen was expecting, this was not one of them. His mind reeled, desperately trying to make sense of what he just heard. “I’m sorry,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How does this matter to me exactly?”

 

“Well,” said Jumin. “I came up with a proposal. One that might suit the both of us.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

Ignoring him Jumin continued, “I was hoping that we could continue _this_ ,” he said, indicating the two of them. “I’ll get you out of my system eventually and hopefully this will accelerate that process.”

 

“Wait, let me get this straight. You want us to be fri- no wait, we’re not _friends_ are we? Or even rivals according to you. So 'something' with benefits then? Until you get bored of me?”

 

“Basically yes.”

 

Zen could only stare at him. “You can’t just do that!” he exclaimed, a little too loudly, prompting some curious glances.

 

“Calm yourself. Why not?”

 

“Because!” Zen glared at him. “You can’t just use people, least of all me, for sex like that whenever you want!”

 

“I’m hardly just using you. I’m quite certain that you’ll glean at least some enjoyment from it, if last time was any indication.”

 

“That doesn’t matter!” hissed Zen. “What matters is that you need to stop assuming that I’ll just go along with whatever plan you come up with at my own expense.”

 

“Why did you think I called you here? It’s simply a proposal. Nothing’s set in stone yet, and you’re free to leave whenever you want. No strings attached.“ said Jumin dismissively with a wave of his hand. "As long as feelings don't enter the equation I don't see why this arrangement cannot continue. Of course, the fact that you’re still here tells me that you’re at least a little bit interested.”

 

Zen felt a flush rise on his cheeks. “I would be, if you stopped being so goddamn annoying about it.”

 

“Ah, so I was right.” said Jumin, lips tilting upwards slightly. “Good to know I’m not the only one being plagued by that night.”

 

“Yeah well maybe I need to get you out of my system too,” admitted Zen. “But…”

 

“Hm?”

  
"Weren't you the one saying that last time was a one time thing?"  
  
"Yes well apparently I miscalculated," said Jumin at least having the decency to look slightly sheepish. "I realized that I've been ignoring those needs of mine for far too long and now that they've been reawakened I find myself unable to stem them manually, for lack of a better word."  
  
"Too much info," said Zen, beyond mortified.  
  
Jumin looked unimpressed. "I had my dick up your ass a few days ago and now you're acting shy?"  
  
"Just..." said Zen, flustered. "What are you suggesting here?"  
  
"Nothing complicated, just a simple arrangement. We'll live our lives as we normally did, only now we'd occasionally..."  
  
"Fuck?" finished Zen for him.  
  
"Essentially yes. But there's more," Jumin shifted, his eyes glinting with a dangerous light. "As you already know, I have certain needs when it comes to these matters. If you agree to this arrangement, I need to own you."  
  
"You know," said Zen, staring at him. "I'm starting to believe Luciel's nonsensical ramblings about aliens. Are you sure you weren't dropped off on Earth as a baby?"  
  
"And once again I question my sanity. Why do I find you attractive? It's infuriating."  
  
"Don't feel too bad, my beauty is known to be hard to resist."  
  
Jumin affixed him with a death glare, but Zen remained unfazed. "So," he said, sipping his coffee. "What now?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that if I'm feeling the need for you I'll contact you and we'll play it by ear from there."  
  
"Well what if I 'feel the need'?" said Zen, making air quotes with his fingers.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You didn't expect this to be a one way street did you?" said Zen incredulously.  
  
Jumin remained silent, simply stirring his coffee.  
  
"Oh my god, you totally did." Zen closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, trying to find any way to figure out what went on in the other man's head. "Dude-"  
  
"Don't call me that," snapped Jumin.  
  
"God, fine! Jumin," corrected Zen. "If this is gonna work out, we need to be on the same page. And that means, outside the bedroom at least, you're going to have to see me as a complete equal in this."  
  
Though Jumin looked like his coffee left a bad taste in his mouth, he finally said, "Fine, I accept your terms. You may contact me as you wish, though don't expect a quick response. I'm usually quite busy."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Good, then we have an agreement. Should I ask Assistant Kang to help draw up a contract?"  
  
"No!" said Zen, horrified. "Why would you even-"  
  
"That was a joke."  
  
Zen groaned as Jumin smirked like a cat with the cream. What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How bout you talk me through it?”
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “Talk me through it,” repeated Zen. “Tell me… tell me how to touch myself. Tell me what you’d do to me if I was there with you. Don’t hold back,” he whispered, voice getting breathier by the second. “Go crazy.”
> 
> “You’re asking me for phone sex?” said Jumin, sounding almost dumbfounded. “Are you drunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm down with the flu rn so this took forever to write. Good news is, I'm slowly getting around my writers block, but it's been a long process so I'm sorry about the late and kinda short update. Hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

Zen stared at the blank ceiling, willing for sleep to find him. Arriving home exhausted as always, he made the mistake of taking an ill-advised nap earlier in the day, resulting in the bout of insomnia he was currently in. The red digits of his bedside alarm stared at him accusingly, the numbers changing so slowly it made him want to scream.

And to make matters even worse, he could feel frustration of a very different kind clawing across his body in search of sweet release. He’d tried getting himself off, a task that usually took him less than ten minutes, five on a good day. However, today was most decidedly not one of those days as he found himself simply getting more and more pent up with every attempt.

And that was how he found himself naked in bed, staring at his phone, or more specifically Jumin’s phone number, finger hovering over the call button. The man did say that he had the right to call him whenever didn’t he? True, it might be a little bit sad that he’d be taking up Jumin’s offer on the very day he received it, especially with the fuss he kicked up at the café, but at this point he really couldn’t find it in himself to care about that. He’d just hate himself in the morning, he supposed.

Quickly tapping the call button before he lost his nerve, he waited anxiously as the dial tone echoed around his empty bedroom. Just as he was about to give up, the call was picked up.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” snarled Jumin by way of greeting.

“I know I know, sorry. I just…” Zen trailed off, searching for the words that would make his predicament clear. “I couldn’t sleep,” he said finally.

“And so you decided to deprive me of my own?”

“No no, it’s not like that! Actually I… I was wondering if you would, um,”

“Either say what you want or shut up entirely,” snapped Jumin.

“God you’re even grumpier at night,” muttered Zen. “Fine,” said steeling himself for what he was about to say. “I’m horny, come over.”

In the beat of silence that followed, Zen had the opportunity to reflect upon his life and bemoan the choices that led him to this particular moment.

“You can’t be serious,” said Jumin.

“I’m the one being ridiculous now, am I? It’s perfectly fine for you to pull this kind of shit on me but I can’t?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Jumin mockingly. “I seem to have forgotten the time I called you requesting sex at three in the fucking morning. Please forgive me.”

Jumin’s low timbre coupled with the irritation in his voice that normally set Zen on edge, seemed to have the opposite effect this time, his voice sending tiny sparks running across his heated skin. “You know,” he breathed. “I never realized it before but it’s kinda hot when you swear.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No wait!” said Zen hurriedly. “Please Jumin, I really need this. I’d come over there if I could but I’m sure your furball’s around so that’s a not an option for me. Please?”

“Be reasonable. You can’t expect me to drop everything and rush over there in the middle of the night. Driver Kim’s gone home and I don’t fancy calling him at this hour for something like this. Go to bed.”

“You’re a real asshole you know that,” hissed Zen into the receiver. “If our positions were reversed-“

“Well they’re not, so deal with it. Take care of your problem yourself, I’m sure you know how.”

 “I-,” Zen paused, an idea forming in his head. “Ok fine.”

“Hm? Didn’t expect you to give up that easily.”

“I’m not done,” said Zen. “How bout you talk me through it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Talk me through it,” repeated Zen. “Tell me… tell me how to touch myself. Tell me what you’d do to me if I was there with you. Don’t hold back,” he whispered, voice getting breathier by the second. “Go crazy.”

“You’re asking me for phone sex?” said Jumin, sounding almost dumbfounded. “Are you drunk?” he questioned, though Zen could have sworn he heard the slightest shiver in the other man’s voice.

“No. Just really really fucking turned on Jumin, you have no idea. You know I wouldn’t ask unless I was absolutely desperate. Please,” he said, voice dropping to a whisper. “Help me.”

Zen heard Jumin exhale on the other end, his heart pounding as he waited for a response.

“Fine. But you owe me.”

“Yeah, I got that,” murmured Zen, closing his eyes. “Just tell me what to do.”

Jumin hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “Clothes off,” he said, his tone changing into something deeper.

“Way ahead of you.”

“Good boy,” rumbled Jumin, causing Zen to shiver. He paused for a moment, his breathing turning slightly less even. “Were you naked the entire time then?”

Zen nodded unconsciously. “Yeah. Actually I…”

“Hm?”

“I… I was touching myself. Before I called you.”

“Ah.” Jumin’s voice was definitely shaky now, his rich tone laced with desire. “Not such a good boy after all then. Tell me,” he said, voice dropping even lower. “What was on your pretty little mind then, hm?”

Zen moaned quietly, head tipping back against the wall. Part of him loathed the fact that Jumin’s patronizing words had such an effect on him, but at this point he really couldn’t care less. “I thought of you. How you fucked me that night.”

“Tell me more.”

“I-uh,” began Zen. “I liked the way you pulled my hair and just… dominated me.” He swallowed, a heady cocktail of nervousness and arousal flowing through his veins. “Fuck, help me out here, I don’t really know what I’m saying.”

“I haven’t exactly done this before.”

“Yeah well neither have I. Just say something. Anything!”

 “Getting rather demanding now aren’t you?”

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” challenged Zen, a hand snaking downwards to wrap around his stirring cock. “Spank me?”

“Oh Hyun,” murmured Jumin, an undercurrent of something dangerous in his voice. “We both know you’d like that far too much. A dirty slut like you would love it if I just bent you over my knee and turned that pretty ass of yours red, right?”

Zen gasped, a jolt of arousal flashing through his body at Jumin’s words. “Fuck,” he whispered, fingers beginning to tease the head of his length.

“Oh? You like it when I call you a slut?” said Jumin with fake surprise.

Zen groaned, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Answer me, Hyun,” growled Jumin. “Or I’ll hang up and you can solve your little problem on your own.”

“Jumin, please.”

“Just say it,” breathed Jumin, his voice clouding Zen’s brain.

“I… I like it,” he whispered.

“What do you like?” pressed Jumin.

“I like it when you call me a… a slut,” he gasped, pre cum beginning to leak from his now fully hard cock.

“That wasn’t hard now was it? Though I’d be willing to bet half my company that some other things are.”

Zen blinked, hand coming to a stop. “That was by far, the worst line I’ve ever heard. I think my dick just died.”

“At least I’m trying here,” snapped Jumin.

“Well try harder.”

“Demanding little whore aren’t you? I don’t think you deserve to cum at all.”

“Jumin, no please-“

“Then _behave_.”

Jumin’s voice cut through Zen’s resolve like a hot knife through butter, making him whine needily. “A-Alright,” he swallowed.

“Good boy,” praised Jumin. “Are you touching yourself?”

Zen nodded, a whimper escaping his lips as he dragged his hand up and down his cock at an almost torturously slow pace.

“Such an eager little thing,” murmured Jumin, tone laced with condescension, making Zen’s blood run even hotter. “What about your other hand?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m not-“

“Touch your chest,” said Jumin. “Play with your nipples for me. Let’s see if you’re sensitive there.”

Zen quickly complied, his left hand sliding up his chest to lightly pinch at a peaked nipple. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as sparks of pleasure travelled down his spine, pooling between his legs at the contact.

“You sound like you like that, Hyun. Well don’t hold back. Enjoy yourself for me.”

Zen wasted no time in doing so, stroking his cock furiously while his fingers tapped at his peaked nipples, the dual pleasure slicing through him rapidly. “Jumin…” he moaned, as he imagined the older man hovering above him, his breath hot against his ear as he worked him thoroughly, his deft hands making their way down his chest, nails scratching at his sides, leaving marks that would surely be visible come morning light. He’d stop just shy of his throbbing erection, maybe taking his time to draw mindless patterns around his hips, just to tease him further.

“Oh god,” he choked out, his fantasy slowly overwhelming him, with the sound of Jumin’s harsh breathing in his ear making it even more real.

“That’s it, let me hear you. Don’t hold back,” came Jumin’s voice, now sounding slightly out of breath, making Zen wonder.

“Are you…. Are you touching yourself too?”

Jumin remained silent for a few moments, the ragged sound of his breathing the only indication that he hadn’t hung up.

“You totally are, aren’t you?” said Zen, unable to keep a teasing lilt out of his voice.

“I’m not letting you have all the fun when I’m doing most of the work,” said Jumin defensively. “And hearing you… I might have gotten a bit worked up.”

“I never said you couldn’t. I… I just wanted to know. It’s hot,” breathed Zen. “Knowing that I got you like that. Really turns me on.”

“Well, good then,” muttered Jumin, and Zen could have sworn that the other man sounded embarrassed.

“Yeah,” said Zen awkwardly. “Now could we…”

“Right,” said Jumin quickly resettling into his previous role. “Continue touching yourself for me. I want to hear every sound that escapes your lips. Don’t you dare hold back on me-ngh,” he broke off with a moan which sounded like it was quickly smothered with the back of his hand.

“What if I did?” said Zen, shamelessly egging him on. “You wouldn’t even come here and fuck me in person like you promised. I should have known you weren’t man enough to fulfil your side of the deal. Maybe I’ll find someone else to fuck my brains out next time, it’s not like I don’t have any offers to-“

“Hyun,” said Jumin, cutting his taunts off mid-sentence. “You’re really asking for it aren’t you? Prepare yourself, because the next time I see you, you’ll be carrying my marks for a fucking week.”

“Will I?” breathed Zen, hand sliding rapidly over his dripping length. “You fucked me well enough last time, but I’ve had better,” he lied. “I think you’re all talk, Mr Trust Fund.”

Jumin growled, the sound sending a pleasant tingle down Zen’s spine and limbs. “Oh really?” he said, struggling to keep his tone even amidst the wave of lust and possessiveness that raged beneath. “Looks like you leave me no choice. Wait there for me. And under no circumstances are you allowed to touch yourself, do you understand?”  
  
“Jumin, what are you-”

“I’m coming over,” answered Jumin. “And you’re going to wish you watched that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Zen couldn't help but whimper softly. “Can’t wait.”

  


 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen swallowed, heart pounding. “Bedroom’s that way.”
> 
> “Good to know,” remarked Jumin almost casually. “But I think I’ll fuck you right here. At least for this round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from 2 month long Hyumin hiatus*
> 
> *Slides chapter across table*
> 
> "Vanishes into mist*
> 
> Ahhhh I'm so so sorry for the late update!! I've been dealing with a ton of writers block over the past few months and gahhh it's so annoying. But! I finally managed to get this chapter out so yay! Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> P.S- All your sweet comments really helped me get moving with this so thank you ❤︎ ❤︎  
> P.P.S- I wrote like 60% of this chapter and posted it in my uni library. Yay procrastination!

Ending the call, Zen let out a long breath. He could not believe that actually worked. Placing his phone back on the bedside table, he leant back, heart thrumming in his chest. It wouldn’t take the other man that long to arrive but every second felt like an eternity to wait through, especially as worked up as he was now. Jumin did order him to not touch himself but if he really expected him to listen, he had another thing coming. Zen's hand wrapped around his aching length, the slow drag of friction topped off by the anticipation that was making his heart race, combining to form an intoxicating cocktail that lit up his nerves. Rubbing his thumb around the head, he spread the dripping pre cum around it, moaning softly. Thoughts of Jumin, buried deep within him as he fucked him into the mattress floated through his brain, steadily clouding his mind.  Not wanting to get himself too worked up, he kept his movements slow, leisurely fucking into his fist as he waited. A few minutes later however, another idea struck him. Reaching out to his bedside drawer, he fumbled around a bit until his fingers closed over his bottle of lube. Quickly pulling it out, he inspected the contents, unsurprised to see that it was nearly full. How long had it been before Jumin again?

 

Not wanting to dwell on the sad state of his social life, he flicked the cap open and squeezed some of the viscous gel onto his fingers until they were thoroughly coated. Settling back against the pillows, he began taking deep breaths, relaxing himself as he spread his legs. Wincing a little at the feeling of the cold lube, he rubbed his wet fingers outside his rim, just barely pushing the tip of one in.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he gradually worked a single digit in. Normally, preparing himself was something he preferred to leave to his partner, but right now he could deal with it. He needed to be fucked hard the moment Jumin got here and getting this necessary albeit, time consuming task out of the way, worked in both their favours.

 

It wasn’t long before he could add another finger alongside the first, the slide getting gradually easier. Crooking them slightly, he brushed the edge of his sweet spot, causing him to clamp his clean hand over his mouth to stifle his voice. Needing more, he slipped a third digit in, the burn feeling almost sweet. Flipping himself over so that he was bent over on his knees, he shoved his fingers back inside himself, relishing in the almost painful stretch. Rocking his hips back onto his hand, he buried his face in his pillow, stifling his moans while his other hand teased the head of his cock mercilessly. What a sight he must make, bent over on his bed, his own fingers deep inside his ass as he shamelessly pleasured himself, moaning like some sort of sex crazed whore. The tabloids would have a field day.

 

He could feel the need to cum rising up within him quickly, threatening to overflow but he held on. Cumming now would just put an end to things far too quickly. At the back of his mind however was the worrying thought that he needed the image of Jumin on his way to fuck his brains out, to actually get off. Quickly pushing that thought further away, Zen looked up at his bedside clock.

 

“Where the fuck is that bastard?” he muttered. It had been nearly 20 minutes since Jumin hung up on him and there was still no sign of him. His phone remained silent, the screen dark and devoid of any messages or indications that Jumin was in fact on his way. At that, a flash of worry tore through Zen. What if Jumin was just messing with him? What if he wasn’t actually on his way at all and he just set him up? That would be just like that bast-

 

Zen’s slightly hysterical thoughts came screeching to a halt as his doorbell suddenly rang, echoing across his silent flat. “Finally,” he thought, scrambling to get up, quickly wiping his lube soaked hand on the sheets, staining them. Ah well, if the night went as planned, they’d be a lot more stained by the end of it.

 

Grabbing his robe from behind the door, he put it on, hastily tying it at an attempt to preserve what remained of his modesty as he made his way to the front door. Practically flinging it open, he was greeted with the sight of Jumin, looking slightly more rumpled than usual, with his finger hovering over the doorbell.

 

“Took you long enough,” huffed Zen, a shiver racing down his spine at the muted fire in Jumin’s dark eyes. “Thought you bailed.”

 

“I never go back on my word.” said Jumin lowly. “May I come in?”

 

“Please,” said Zen stepping back, allowing him in. “Look, I don’t mean to be rude or anything,” he started as he closed the front door. “But I’d prefer it if we just skipped the small talk and-”

 

His sentence died in his throat as Jumin spun him around, pinning him against the wall. “I couldn’t agree more.” he growled, fingers digging into his hips.

 

Zen swallowed, heart pounding. “Bedroom’s that way.”

 

“Good to know,” remarked Jumin almost casually. “But I think I’ll fuck you right here. At least for this round.”

 

Zen’s eyes widened. “Oh god,” he breathed, leaning against the wall, clutching on to Jumin’s shoulders. Before he could say anything else, Jumin had quickly sealed their mouths together in a searing kiss that was all teeth. Nipping at his bottom lip, Jumin gained access, tongue slipping into Zen’s mouth like he owned it. Zen’s hands migrated to Jumin’s neck, fingers tugging and sliding through the soft dark hair at his nape as Jumin plundered his mouth, drawing out the neediest whines that the other man seemed to relish creating.

 

“You’re such a slut,” murmured Jumin, hand carding through his hair almost tenderly, lips just millimeters’ from Zen’s own. “Begging me to fuck you in the middle of the night. I always knew you were pathetic but you actually managed to surprise me this time.”

 

Zen wanted to retort but Jumin chose that moment to tug on his hair, causing him to let out a plaintive mewl instead.

 

“Ah, I almost forgot about the pretty noises you make when I do this,” said Jumin punctuating his sentence with another tug, harder this time. “Maybe this’ll be worth my time after all.”

“Asshole,” hissed Zen, even as he felt his cock get even harder. “Just fuck me!”

 

Jumin’s smirk fell and his fingers dug painfully into the flesh of Zen’s ass. “I should turn that pretty ass of yours red for that. Luckily for you, I’m not in the mood to wait any longer.”

 

Pulling at the loose ties of Zen’s robe, the knot quickly came undone, fully exposing the other’s toned torso and hard cock. Jumin’s eyes raked over the newly exposed flesh, hands sliding up[ to run across the smooth planes of his chest..

 

Needing more, Zen’s hands flew to Jumin’s belt, hastily undoing it and his pants before drawing his cock out. Jumin was almost fully hard, his cock growing further in Zen’s palm. Stroking the heated flesh rapidly, Zen grinned in satisfaction as Jumin moaned, hips fucking into his fist.

 

“You want this just as much as I do,” breathed Zen as he spread the pre-cum that had accumulated at the head down Jumin’s shaft. “You’re fucking dripping”

 

“Can you blame me?” asked Jumin. “You look…,” he broke off with a hungry sound, hands going back to grip Zen’s ass. Sliding a finger down to circle his rim, Jumin stopped after a second, pulling his hand back.

 

Staring at his finger, now slick with lube, he asked, “Did you prepare yourself?”

 

Zen blinked, almost forgetting that he’d done that. “Yeah. You took your time so I took matters into my own hands. Next time, maybe don’t keep me waiting”

 

Unable to stop himself, the older man slid two fingers inside him, a small moan escaping him as the digits were immediately swallowed up by the warm pulsing channel. Easily adding a third, he relished in the way Zen’s breath hitched at the slight stretch.

 

“I thought I told you not to touch yourself before I got here.”

 

“Yeah well, did you really expect me to listen to you?”

 

Lip twitching slightly, Jumin curled his fingers, directly hitting his sweet spot before pulling them back. “I would cut down on the backtalk for now, Hyun.” he said, coolly watching the way Zen squirmed, trying to rock back on his fingers. “You wouldn’t want me to leave you like this now would you?”

 

Zen cursed, scarlet eyes aflame with need. “You’re a fucking sadist.”

 

“You love it.” said Jumin, making the other man scoff in indignation. “Now, normally I would punish you for disobeying me but as this means I can fuck you right now, I’ll overlook it.”

 

“Oh thank you,” said Zen with biting sarcasm.

 

Ignoring him, Jumin instructed. “Hold on to me,”

 

“What are you- Jumin!” yelled Zen as Jumin hoisted him up with surprising strength, so that he was pressed against the wall, his thighs resting on Jumin’s own. Locking his feet behind Jumin’s back for stability, his hands flew up to grip his shoulders.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking drop me,” warned Zen.

 

“No promises.” said Jumin simply, positioning himself so that his cock was positioned against Zen’s entrance, just barely pushing in. The feeling of his lube slicked hole pressed nicely against the head of his cock was intoxicating but Jumin held firm.

 

Amidst the cloud of lust surrounding the two men, an annoying practicality soon became evident. “I don’t suppose you have a condom on you right now.” said Zen.

 

“Shit,” muttered Jumin, his hold on the other man loosening. “No. You?”

 

“Don’t think so.” answered Zen. “But…”

 

“But?”

 

“Are you clean?”

 

“I was the last time I got checked and I have not slept with anyone since, so to my knowledge, yes.”

 

“Same here,” said Zen slowly. “Wanna be irresponsible and continue?”

 

Jumin looked at him, worrying his bottom lip in a way that almost seemed cute. “Fuck,” he said after a while, hoisting Zen back up. “What have you turned me into?”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” smirked Zen. “Come on,” he said, voice teasing. “Fill me up.”

 

“You want it?” said Jumin, voice barely above a whisper, his words dripping with lust.

 

Zen growled in frustration. “Yes!” he cried, not wanting to deal with Jumin’s power games right now. “You know I do, just fuck me!”

  

Jumin couldn’t help but laugh softly, the low sound further lighting up Zen’s already frayed nerves. “Whore,” he said mockingly, before sliding fully into him in one thrust, slamming him further against the wall.

 

Zen cried out, fingers clawing at Jumin’s back, his nails sliding on the smooth fabric of his shirt. “Yes!” he said, eyes flooded with ecstasy. This was exactly what he needed. The feeling of Jumin’s thick hot length within him, rubbing against what felt like every sensitive spot he had, sending a medley of pure pleasure through his needy frame.

 

Egged on by Zen’s cries, Jumin started with an unforgiving pace as he slammed into Zen’s willing body harshly. Yanking his head back by his hair, he smashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, teeth clacking against each other as both men took what they needed without restraint. The feeling of Zen’s locked ankles digging into the small of his back almost painfully and the sting of his sharp nails on his shoulders only spurred him on, his pace getting even rougher. Enveloped by the inviting heat of Zen’s body, his cock split him open again and again, Zen’s voice getting higher and higher as he was brought closer and closer to the that elusive climax he was so desperate for.

 

Jumin’s name dripped from Zen’s lips with each thrust, mixed in with a jumble of pleas and moans. His cock felt hard enough to fuck through steel, each brush of Jumin’s length in him making pre-cum drip from the tip. Reaching down, he began stroking himself before his hand was slapped away. His cry of frustration quickly ended however, as Jumin wrapped his own palm around his aching length and began stroking him quickly.

 

Unable the handle the dual sources of pleasure, Zen’s head slumped forwards to rest in the crook of Jumin’s neck. The other man’s scent permeated his senses, surrounding him. He couldn’t help but notice that the other man smelt positively divine, like expensive cologne that probably cost several months worth of rent, as well as an underlying masculine scent that must be from the man himself. He found himself breathing deeply, wanting to commit that scent to memory before it faded away.

 

It wasn’t long before Zen felt his long delayed climax rapidly approaching. “I-ah, I’m close,” he whined against Jumin’s neck, his breath sending a scattering of goosebumps across his skin..

 

Jumin grunted in reply, his own release near. The movements of his hips and hand sped up, becoming more and more erratic. Zen writhed at the assault of pleasure he was subjected to, clinging onto Jumin for dear life as he felt himself slipping on the wall. “Please,” he begged, just teetering on the edge of his release. “I’m so close.”

 

“Cum for me,” growled Jumin as he slammed directly into his prostate. “Can you do that, whore? Cum for me!”

And with that, Zen’s vision went white, Jumin’s words sending him flying off the edge. He screamed as stripes of white painted his own chest and stained Jumin’s clothes. It wasn’t a moment later when Jumin thrust into him one final time, grinding his cock deep within his depths before his own climax hit, brought along by Zen’s convulsing walls massaging his length deliciously. Crying out, his seed filled Zen up, sending an unexpectedly pleasurable warmth to travel across the other’s abdomen.

 

As the pair came down from their respective highs, Jumin slowly lowered Zen back onto his own feet, his arms exhausted. As his feet hit the ground however, Zen’s knees buckled almost immediately, still shaky from his mind blowing orgasm. Quickly grabbing at Jumin, he held himself up, hands planted firmly on his broad shoulders.

 

“Oh god,” mumbled Zen, mind still hazy. “That was…. Wow.”

 

Jumin couldn’t help but smirk. “I’d ask if you enjoyed that, but I don’t think I need to.”

 

Any retort Zen might have had was lost in his clouded post-orgasm brain. “Help me up, you ass. I can’t feel my fucking legs.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Jumin, as Zen cautiously stood upright, wincing slightly.

 

“Take it whatever way you want, I’m too exhausted to deal with you right now.”

 

“Oh?” hummed Jumin. “You thought we were done? Don’t be ridiculous, Hyun.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What was it you said to me on the phone?” said Jumin in mock thoughtfulness. “Oh yes, I believe it was that I wasn’t man enough to fuck your brains out. Am I right?”

 

Zen swallowed thickly, heart pounding.

 

“And seeing as you can still speak to me, and in that manner too, I don’t think I’ve done that yet.”.

 

“Uh...”

 

“So no, I don’t think I’m finished with you yet. But if you want to stop, all you have to do is say so” continued Jumin. “What do you say, Hyun?”

 

Zen found himself unable to speak, his spent cock somehow getting harder by the second.

 

“Well then, it looks like I have my answer.” said Jumin, a satisfied smile dominating his features. “You’ll enjoy this, Hyun, maybe almost as much as I will.”

 

Tucking an errant lock of hair behind his ear almost fondly, Jumin leaned in to whisper.

 

“Bedroom. Now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
